1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a design method of cipher and a cipher system, in particular, to a design method of picture cipher and a picture cipher system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, along with the ever improving technology, various electronic devices have mushroomed, such as mobile phones with storage functions, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Tablet PCs, and notebook computers. Along with the popularization of digital devices, how to ensure the security of data in the digital devices is gradually emphasized. The conventional identity recognition method is adopting a mechanism of inputting an identification account and a password. However, this method requires the user to remember the account and the password, and is much inconvenient for the user. Especially, when the user uses different devices, passwords required to be remembered are increased accordingly, and thus the user tends to forget the accounts and the passwords accordingly.